


everybody's got their own definition of just their kind (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: break loose ranch [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a dude ranch owner-operator, Jensen was on Supernatural but it washed out in a year, so he's singin' back-up for Chris and Steve and finding his way. Chad drags Jared to Kane concert. the music's not bad, better than he thought, but he finds something he likes much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody's got their own definition of just their kind (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everybody's got their own definition of just their kind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191368) by technosage. 



**Title:** [everybody's got their own definition of just their kind](http://smokeringhalos.livejournal.com/9211.html)   
**Author:** technosage   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** I made it all up.  
 **Summary:** Jared's a dude ranch owner-operator, Jensen was on Supernatural but it washed out in a year, so he's singin' back-up for Chris and Steve and finding his way. Chad drags Jared to Kane concert. the music's not bad, better than he thought, but he finds something he likes much better.

 **Format:** mp3

44.4 MB, 48 min 30 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/lkva5oht6s)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?kwou3zmtdz1)


End file.
